Andys new friend
by Godzilla183
Summary: Andy has his first crush
1. Chapter 1

It was the valentines day dance and Andy looked around as the other children danced while he sat alone and ignored. Suddenly he froze as he saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink dress and a matching pink ribbon in her hair with a pair of black mary janes on her feet sitting there looking around with a sad look on her face.

Mustering up his courage Andy went up to her and asked" would you like to dance the girl looked up I would love to she said" as she took his hand and they went out on the dance floor and began slowly swaying side to side. Oh pardon me I didn.t mean to be rude my name is Andrew Barclay but people call me Andy he told her that's cute she said and smiled Andy suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest that he never felt before and he was thinking wow she is very pretty. My name is Allison Parker but everyone calls me Allie she said" Allison is a beautiful name Andy told her" and she smiled at him shyly thank you she told him" gosh Andy is a fantastic dancer he hasn.t stepped on my feet once so far Allie thought to herself

Allie would you like to hang out with me after school Andy asked" I would love to but I have to call my mom and ask for permission Allie said as she pulled her cellphone out no not here Andy said if Miss Kettlewell sees you making a phone call on school property you will never get your phone back. Follow me Andy told her as he led her to the doors of the gym and the children slipped out of the gym and they went inside a classroom that fortunately was unlocked.

Okay call but hurry we have to get back before Miss Kettlewell notices we are gone Andy said. Hello Stephanie Parker speaking oh Allie how is the valentines day dance you did that's wonderful of course you can ask him for his address so I know where to pick you up okay 215 Birch Street see you later honey Mrs Parker said thanks mom I love you too Allie replied and hung up. She said yes Allie said great now we better get back to the gym before Miss Kettlewell notices we are gone Andy said and they held each others hand as they snuck out of the classroom. Okay the coast is clear Andy whispered and the children crept back to the doors of the gym and slipped back inside home free Andy said and Allie laughed come on we have a dance to finish she said as she pulled him back out on the dance floor


	2. Chapter 2

Wow that was a great valentines day dance Andy said yes you're right I never had so much fun at a dance before Allie told him as they walked home to Andys house and its Friday so we have the whole weekend to hang out Andy told her.

But he suddenly stopped as the person he disliked the most stood in front of him blocking the sidewalk well its the little dweeb Andy long time no see geek the bully said.

Ryan you are out of luck I have no money Andy told him and even if I did you wouldn.t get any of it so you should move out of our way and let us pass SHUTUP Ryan snapped making Andy jump and Allie scowled at the bully no money well then you know what that means Ryan said as he pulled back his fist and threw a punch at Andy and Allie managed to block the bullys fist.

Andy stared in amazement as she caught the bullys fist in her hand and flipped the larger boy over on his back now listen and listen good you are going to leave Andy alone because if you don.t next time I will do a lot more then flipping you over Allie growled as she glared at Ryan Andy stood there in shock as he watched Allie take all the fight out of Ryan do I make myself clear Allie barked yes Ryan said as he struggled to get his hand out of Allies grip good she snapped as she released his hand.

Lets go Andy Allie said and the children continued on to Andys house as Ryan stared in shock at the girl who despite being smaller then him had managed to flip him. That was amazing how did you do that Andy asked oh I study martial arts karate and tae kwon do she told him wow that's cool Andy said. Don.t worry nobody is going to bully you while I am here Allie said as she gave Andys hand a reassuring squeeze and both children smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we are Andy said as Allie stared in amazement at Andys house wow its very pretty she said as she studied it the house was white with a green roof and pink and blue curtains in the upstairs windows and a circular driveway with a red 1973 V.W. beetle parked on it.

Oh I guess Kyle and Alice are home Andy said who are Kyle and Alice? Allie asked my foster sisters Andy told her. Andy opened the front door and the children entered the house.

Kyle I'm home Andy shouted and a blond teen age girl came down stairs hey Andy how was the valentines dance at your school Kyle asked him it was ok Andy replied Kyle I would like you to meet my new friend Allison Parker he said as Allie smiled shyly and said hello Kyle its nice to meet you.

And its nice to meet you too Kyle answered so what would you like to do first Andy asked we could watch a movie or play a game he said What kind of movies do you have Allie asked the Vhs movies are in here Andy said as he opened a cabinet next to the T.V.

You're the guest so you get to pick the movie Andy told his friend thank you Andy Allie said as she started looking at the Vhs tapes Oliver and Company Allie squealed I love this movie Allie said as she removed the case from the cabinet and Andy removed the tape from its case and put it in the vcr and pressed play.

And the children settled down on the couch and started watching Allie hid her eyes during the scary parts with Sykes and his Dobermans Roscoe and Desoto and when Jenny was singing to Oliver Allie started to sing along Andy stared at Allie in amazement she had the most beautiful singing voice he ever heard when she saw him staring at her Allie smiled and blushed. That was incredible Andy said you have the prettiest singing voice I ever heard thank you Andy she told him as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Andy felt his face get warm and he knew he was blushing.

Wow not only is Allie pretty but she has a gorgeous singing voice too Andy thought to himself as a strange feeling overcame him as he watched the movie it was the part when Sykes had captured Jenny and taken her to his warehouse And Jenny was seen sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. And Allie hid her face against Andys shoulder and grabbed his hand its okay Allie Andy said as he tried to comfort her. Thank you Allie said I guess I should have told you I got kidnapped once she revealed as Andys eyes grew wide in shock and then filled with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened Andy asked some men broke in my house and took me away and tied me up in their van and I was with them for 9 days before the police caught them and I was brought back to my mom who decided that it was too dangerous in Denver and we moved here to Chicago 2 years ago

then my mother bought a house in the suburbs Allie said wow that's great where in Chicago were you living before you moved to this neighborhood Andy asked oh the Brewster Apartments in apartment 8C Allie replied and Andy gasped whats wrong Allie said Oh its just I used to live there too and I also was living with my mother in apartment 8C until Andy began and then started to sob Andy please don.t cry if I upset you I am sorry Allie said no you didn.t Andy told as he wiped his tears away and Allie looked at him wondering what had happened to Andy in that apartment I am sorry for whatever terrible things happened to you and I hope the person who did it is being punished the way he or she deserves Allie told him it wasn.t a person Andy mumbled Pardon did you say it wasn.t a person Allie said yes but you wouldn.t believe me if I told you Andy told her don.t be too sure I have had a few strange experiences myself Allie revealed for example once my mother and I stopped to spend the night with a friend of hers in this town called Kingston Falls on Christmas eve a few years ago and the entire town was under attack by an army of little green monsters Allie said so after an experience like that that I will believe anything she told him. Okay do you remember those good guy dolls Andy asked yes Allie replied my mom asked me once if I wanted one and I said no Allie continued as she shuddered I saw a commercial for them and they give me the creeps she said well my mother got one for me when I asked for one for my birthday Andy said worst mistake of our lives he said as it turned out the doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray and he tried to put his soul inside me he continued I remember hearing about that man he was into voodoo Allie answered.

Well does Andy have a girlfriend a new voice asked. Andy groaned hello Alicia he said immediately her face turned red with anger I told you never to call me that I hate that name my name is Alice she screeched ok I am sorry calm down Andy said and Alice stuck out her tongue at him before she stomped back upstairs and that's my other foster sister Alice Pierce Andy said. Hello Andy how was school today asked a lady with reddish brown hair who was sitting in a wheel chair it was ok Nica I mean Miss Pierce Andy corrected himself its ok if you call me Nica she assured him and smiled as she took notice of Allie I see you made a friend she said yes Allie this is Nica and Nica this is Allie Andy said and Allie shook her hand its nice to meet you Allie you're very pretty Nica said as she winked at Andy


	5. Chapter 5

And this is Alices room Andy said as he pointed at a door that had a sign that read if you know whats good for you stay out. And next is Kyles room as they passed a room with rock music playing inside and this is Nicas room. Andy said and here is mine he said as he opened the next door come in he said as he let Allie pass by into his room she stood looking around its cool she said then her eyes widened you have a Nintendo she exclaimed.

Yes do you want to play a game" yes Allie replied okay here are my games Andy told her as he took out a box containing his Nes games. Allie started looking through them lets play Contra Allie suggested allright Andy replied as he started the game. wow you're good Andy said a few minutes later. I used to play this game at my friend Melissas house when I lived in Denver Allie said suddenly Andys door flew open Andy and Allie sitting in a tree sang Alice get out of my room Andy growled as Nica appeared hey dinner is almost ready she said Alice Pierce were you teasing Andy again she asked her niece No Alice lied Andy was Alice teasing you Nica asked yes he said Alice Pierce go to your room and stay there until I call you down for dinner Nica said as Alice glared angrily at Andy before going to her room a second later they heard a door slam well I have to go check on the dinner Nica said what are we having Andy asked" pot roast and mashed potatoes Nica answered that's my favorite Allie said as Nica left to go back to the kitchen mine too Andy replied as he and Allie smiled at each other shyly as they continued their game. Ten minutes later Nica called them for dinner and Andy and Allie went downstairs to the dining room and sat next to each other as Alice sat across from them and glared angrily at Andy who ignored her as he ate his dinner. So Allie how do you like the neighborhood Nica asked" its very pretty Allie replied as a brown kitten jumped on her lap then up on the table hello little fella whats your name Allie asked" as the kitten meowed at her his name is Cory and he knows he isn.t allowed on the dining room table Andy said as he picked the kitten up and put him down on the floor and snuck him a small piece of his pot roast unnoticed by everyone except Allie who smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was delicious Allie said as they sat on the front porch waiting for her mom" look a shooting star Andy said and pointed I see it Allie told him" what did you wish for Andy asked world peace Allie replied what about you she asked friendship Andy replied oh that is wonderful Allie said then she kissed him on his cheek happy valentines day Andy Allie told him as Andy blushed.

Just then a blue 1973 2 door Chevy Nova pulled up the driveway oh that's my mom Allie said as she stood up I will see you tomorrow Allie Andy said ok she replied hi Allie how was the valentines dance at school asked a woman with blue eyes and blond hair it was great mom this is my new friend Andy Barclay Allie said " hello Mrs Parker Andy said as he shook her hand its nice to meet you Andy she replied" please call me Stephanie she said ok Andy replied as Nica came out on the front porch hello I am Andys Aunt Nica she said its nice to meet you I am Stephanie Parker Allies mom replied would you like to come in for a cup of coffee Nica asked allright Allies mom said please come in Nica said and Allie led her mother inside" sit down and make yourself comfortable Nica said and Mrs Parker sat on the sofa and Cory jumped on her lap hello cutie whats your name Mrs Parker asked the kitten. His name is Cory Allie said okay her mom replied as she rubbed the kittens belly making him purr wow he sure makes himself at home doesn.t he Mrs Parker said as she scratched Cory on his head and Cory moved on and jumped into Allies arms and started licking her face. Oh my it looks like Allie has her first boyfriend Mrs Parker said" whens the wedding Andy asked as Allie giggled very funny she said. Just then Kyle and Alice came into the living room mom these are Andys foster sisters Kyle and and Alice Pierce Allie said its nice to meet you Mrs Parker said as Kyle shook her hand and Alice sat down so Andy when are you and Allie getting married then you can move out and I won.t have to put up with you anymore Alice asked and Kyle gasped Alice that was uncalled for back up to your room Kyle ordered no Alice said Alice Pierce you will go back to your room right now or I am going to tell Aunt Nica Kyle said as she tried to keep her anger under control. Alice glared at her sister as she stomped out of the living room and upstairs" a minute later the sound of a door being slammed was heard. okay the coffee is ready Kyle could you give me a hand Nica asked allright" Kyle answered and she followed her Aunt to the kitchen and a few seconds later Nica and Kyle returned with a tray containing 3 cups of coffee 2 cups of hot chocolate and a tray of blueberry muffins. Yum blueberry my favorite thank you Nica Allie said" you're welcome Nica replied so Mrs Parker what do you do for a living Nica asked I am a fashion designer really did you create the spring fling collection last year Kyle asked" yes Mrs Parker answered that's cool I love the lime green short sleeve dress Kyle replied yes that's a very popular one with the teen age girls Mrs Parker said and smiled as she looked at her watch oh my I forgot about the time it was nice to meet you all and thank you for the coffee and muffins but we really have to be going Allie are you finished Mrs Parker said as Allie drank the last of her hot chocolate yes mom she said and she stood up thank you for the hot chocolate it was delicious Allie said you're welcome Nica replied as they made they're way to the front door and Andy opened it goodnight Allie I will see you tomorrow Andy told her" thank you and this is for the wonderful time you showed me at the dance Allie said and she kissed him on the cheek" Andy blushed and Nica Kyle and Allies mom all smiled it looks like my daughter has her first crush Mrs Parker thought to herself as she and Allie got in her car and she started the engine and Allie waved to Andy as they backed down the driveway and he watched as they drove off I think I have my first girlfriend he thought to himself


End file.
